<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who He Belongs To by hitokiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380512">Who He Belongs To</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiri/pseuds/hitokiri'>hitokiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Claims Possession [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dean spanking Sam, Dubious Consent, Episode: s10e06 Ask Jeeves, Gags, Jealous Dean, M/M, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), No Sex, Possessive Dean, Spanking, implied bottom Sam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:43:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiri/pseuds/hitokiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn't enjoy those older women with their hands all over Sammy. Sam belongs to him, and even though he knows that Sam was doing what he had to do to test Beverly and Heddy with the silverware... the mark on his arm wanted Sam to hurt for his betrayal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Claims Possession [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who He Belongs To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first installment in my Dean spanking Sam series. Posted in order that they're written, not episode order. I took screencaps from this episode because Dean's face said it all.</p><p>originally posted on my tumblr April 12, 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>
<i>“He’s- he’s- he’s calling to me, so--”<br/>
“And it’s all going to hell right here, right now.”</i><br/>
</p><p>“Listen, Dean, about what you saw--”<br/>
</p><p>Dean’s been silent since they got back on the road. Turned up Black Sabbath and has been ignoring Sam the whole way. He knows Dean’s pissed about the way Beverly and Heddy were touching him, but he had to test them somehow, and then he didn’t want to be rude <i>again</i> and didn’t find a chance to get away from them.</p><p>He didn’t like the attention at all.</p><p>Somehow, with how Dean’s been lately, he knows it’s going to be a long night.</p><p>Instead of staying on the interstate, about an hour into their drive, Dean pulls off on an exit marked for food, gas, and motels. Sam looks at him in confusion, assuming they’d just drive back to the bunker to get it over with, but Dean doesn’t look at him and instead continues towards the first motel. He parks at the end, by the last room, and makes the trek to the office himself while Sam sets about getting their stuff from the back without having to be told.</p><p>Dean’s still quiet when he opens the door for them and lets Sam walk in first.</p><p>His first mistake was turning his back on his brother.</p><p>A hard shove has him dropping their bags at his feet. He turns to look at Dean incredulously, but Dean shoves him again, harder, and he hits the bed face first. Scrambling to get up, he shouts, “Hey, what’s your--” but a rough hand at the back of his head shoves him back down so he’s breathing in the stale, dusty comforter. Had he not seen Dean (over)kill the shifter, he would be cursing himself for not testing his brother with silver right now. “Dean--” his voice is muffled against the rough blanket.</p><p>“Shut up,” Dean says, the first words since they left.<br/>
</p><p>He hears the telltale sound of a belt being undone and has half a mind to struggle again but doesn’t want to set Dean off. It’s not until Dean’s weight settles on top of him and his arms are pulled behind his back that he realizes that this is not a good idea. Dean’s belt circles his wrists, tying them together tight enough that he knows he won’t be able to slip them, not with them tied by a master like Dean. Sam can slip binds like the best of ‘em but he’s never been able to slip binds that Dean has personally tied him with.</p><p>“<i>Dean</i>--”<br/>
</p><p>“I said shut up, Sam.”<br/>
</p><p>“Dean, come <i>on</i>.”<br/>
</p><p>“Didn’t think I’d have to gag you too, but you always did look pretty with something in your mouth, didn’t you, darlin’?” Dean teases, but there’s nothing light and teasing in his voice.</p><p>Dean’s weight leaves the bed and Sam wiggles in some kind of twisted hope that Dean didn’t tie his wrists <i>too</i> tight. No dice. If he falls off the bed it will hurt. He chooses not to purposely hurt himself.</p><p>He hears the zipper of one of their duffel bags, a muttered “yahtzee,” and then Dean’s weight is pinning his legs down again. “This’ll keep you nice’n quiet, won’t it, kiddo?” he asks, reaching his arm around to show Sam one of their FBI ties.<br/>
</p><p>“Dean, man, you don’t have to tie me up when you want to fuck,” he says shakily, eyeing the tie nervously, as he hopes to stall his brother. “You know you can have me anytime you want.”<br/>
</p><p>“Did I not,” a tug of long hair, “tell you,” a hiss from Sam, “to shut,” silk pressing against unwilling lips, “<i>up</i>.” The whole tie is balled up and pressed into Sam’s mouth, then tied in with a completely different tie. Sam’s muffled words just succeed in exciting Dean. “That’s so much better, isn’t it, baby?” He peeks around to look at Sam’s face and is met by one of his famous bitch glares. “That’s my boy.” He presses a kiss to the silk wrapped around Sam’s rosy red cheek. “You’re probably still loose, huh? From this morning? I fucked you good, didn’t I? Think you can take me again?<br/>
</p><p>“Your greedy little hole always wet and ready for me, isn’t it, Sammy? You’re always rarin’ to go.” A warm palm runs up the back of Sam’s jeans and he tenses at the sudden touch. They’ve played rough before -- months after Dean came back from Hell, after Sam got his soul back, shortly after Dean came back from Purgatory -- but they have yet to play rough since Dean came back from being a demon.</p><p>“<i>I’m too raw, Sammy</i>,” Dean had told him when they went out for ‘we time’ for a few days some weeks ago. “<i>I don’t want to lose control and you need to be able to fight back if you need to. This Mark... I won’t let it hurt you again.</i>”<br/>
</p><p>Sam doesn’t think he’ll be able to stop Dean if he goes too far with his wrists tied behind his back and no way of safewording out.</p><p>His jeans and boxer briefs are pulled roughly down his hips and thrown haphazardly across the room. Two warm, calloused palms press against his ass cheeks, rubbing almost soothingly before one hand lifts and drops back down with a loud <i>crack</i> against one cheek. Sam hisses but otherwise can’t make a sound more than a whine at the suddenness of the hit. It smarts and he knows that it’s already turning red. The other palm lifts and a hand comes down again. He tries to hold in his whine this time but this hit was harder.</p><p>Expecting another hit, he’s shocked to feel warm breath over the abused skin. Dean kisses each cheek then licks at the crack of Sam’s ass, causing him to arch and moan.</p><p>“You’ve been bad, Sammy,” Dean taunts, breath warm over the heated skin of Sam’s ass. “You let other people touch what’s mine. You know what happens when you let other people touch you, don’t you?” Sam muffles something against the tie in his mouth and Dean chuckles darkly, raising his body up so he’s on his knees, straddling Sam’s thighs. “Sweetheart, I can’t understand a word you’re saying.” His palm crashes down on each ass cheek once more before he covers Sam’s body with his own, grinding his jean-clad erection against Sam’s abused ass. Fingers bruise Sam’s thin hips as Sam tries squirming away from the rough treatment. “You can tell me later... when I’m done showing this ass exactly who it belongs to.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I also take requests for Dean spanking Sam. Mostly episode related requests. Bottom Sam only. I'm <a href="http://sunflowersammy.tumblr.com/">sunflowersammy</a> on tumblr. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>